The Lascivious Minds
by 500NightsOfHolmes
Summary: Not entirely forbidden, but not exactly accepted either. Caught between tricky, frosty marriages, an unlikely duo find coping and friendship in each other. Rated T for language mostly. Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved, they all belong to the wonderful, Stephenie Meyer. Some plot points are my own, as well as the character development and interactions. Please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter One

Jacksonville, Florida  
19:47  
91 Fahrenheit

The waves crashed by the shore down by the front of the house. It had been quiet all week. She hadn't heard from Bella about her visit which was long over-due. It was arranged for mid-June but that came and went and now, in August, still no sign. She toyed with the idea of calling herself but shunned it off quickly, not wanting to seem desperate or eager.

"_Alright, I'm leaving! I'll see ya next week!_" Phil called from the front room where he and several other players had been packing and planning for a cross-country trip to San Fran; which Renee was _supposed_ to be a part of. She got up from her lounger and made her way inside to say her goodbyes but Phil was already gone. The car was started and the bags had been loaded. She felt just a little pushed back. His team was taking off and was starting to enter the big leagues- and of course, Renee was happy and supportive for him. But, somewhere, Phil had almost entirely forgotten her.

The house stood still and she moved in the huge free space; contemplating what to do with her abundant free time. She had the week off of work, under the impression that she would be travelling with Phil on Monday to San Fran and meeting the team there. But here, on the late Friday night, he was gone and she remained. Without leaving much time to think or over-think, the phone rang loudly from the kitchen, breaking Renee from her glum daze.  
She made her way through to the kitchen, warm feet slapping against the cold tiles as she moved.

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Dwyer?_" A perky voice came down the phone and Renee moved back a little bit,

"Yes, this is she. May I ask, who's calling?"

"_Oh, I'm so, sorry. This is Alice Cullen, calling on behalf of your daughter? Bella? I'm sorry if I'm intruding_-"

"No, no, Alice! Not at all! God, I've not heard from you guys in so long! How are you doing? How's school?" Renee gushed down the phone at the sheer mention of her daughters name. Alice raved on and on about how graduation went and how well Bella had done in all of her final exams. Her mother was so thrilled and ready to talk more but it was Alice who changed the topic;

"_Mrs. Dwyer, the reason I'm calling is because I know you haven't seen much of Bella in a while and I know just how much she misses you. It was a call to invite you up here for a long weekend. She has no idea but, I know, I just _know_ that she'd love to have you here._"

Renee was stunned, excited and overall impressed at the idea of surprising Bella! How could she not have thought of that?

"Well, Alice, I'd just love too. When's a good time?"

"_Tomorrow? If you can? My parents are having a little get-together to celebrate the end of school for us and I think my father invited Bella's dad. I thought it would be nice to have you there, too_."

"Oh, Alice, I'd love to. Let me just go and book up right now! Let me give you my cell-"

"_Oh, that's okay. I already have it. Bella gave it to me for emergencies; you never know what could happen! Can't be too careful, I suppose!_" She laughed down the phone and Renee bid her goodbyes, hanging up gleefully.

* * *

Forks, Washington  
16:50  
55 Fahrenheit

Wind beat the trees onto the sides of the house, rattling the glass panes and sending shivers through the doors. It was easy to tell how the rest of the weekend would go just by looking out at the sky. And it wasn't looking good. Thick pillows of grey rolled on for miles, way out over Seattle and into neighbouring Canada. You could see the rest of the world from the Cullen's kitchen and it never failed to amaze the man himself who built it. He stood by the sink of hot water, steeping and soaking the best dishes they had for their guests the following day. The silverware had been lain out, ready to be preened and polished. It was always good to make the best impressions and Carlisle was always happy to make his guests feel comfortable. The sound of footsteps came tumbling down the flight of stairs and Alice floated into the kitchen, pulling out a chair beside Emmett who was scrolling through his phone.

"I've just got off the phone to Bella's mom and she's happy to come out. So, that'll be a full-house!"

"Aw, great! Bella's mom's hot." Emmett nodded, still looking deep into his phone.

"Shut up, ew. Gross." Alice nudged Emmett who didn't see exactly what he had done wrong. Carlisle turned from the sink and wiped his hands down with the dish-towel, laughing.

"Well, the more the merrier. Especially for this kind of celebration. What time will we be expecting her?" He asked, tidying up some loose ends around the kitchen as he spoke. Alice explained the ins-and-outs of the plan and he nodded along.

"I told her to text me when she's landed and I'll give her the address. But, the storm might delay her."

"Alice, it'll be fine. We'll all be here and it'll be a nice dinner. It'll be fine." Carlisle reassured her and Alice looked around at the sound of the front door closing.

Rosalie and Esme made their way in with bags of groceries. Chock full of lamb and potatoes, wine and herbs- it _would_ be a lovely dinner. The supplies were loaded into the basically empty fridge, except for of course some of Bella's favourite snacks for whenever she stayed the night. They moved over cans of Root Beer and saltines to make room for the groceries. Emmett disappeared to the garage with Rosalie and Alice stayed put to talk over details of tomorrow's dinner party. Esme dotted around, starting to polish some of the silverware. They talked happily, looking forward to the following night.

"Bella's mother said she'd come along. So, her whole family will be here. Which I think, is a nice touch, don't you?" Carlisle said to Esme, who nodded. She was vacant, blankly polishing and shining. He took her hand to his and held it tight, "I was thinking, we could go somewhere. We deserve it. I've been working and with Victoria and the newborns, we haven't barely had a minute."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled and set down the silverware before making her way out of the kitchen. He knew something was wrong so with a confident smile to Alice, he followed behind his wife to the stairway.

"Hey, look, look. If this is about-" He grabbed her arm that dangled by her side and she turned, looking deeply at him,

"I know you wanted to help her. But that was a big risk." Esme was clearly upset about Bree and the decision that was made surrounding her during the battle.

Carlisle tried with all his might to defend his choices and he knew it wouldn't hold up against his head-strong wife, "I know it was. But it was the _right_ call to make. We could've helped her."

"We could have, yeah. But then, what about Bella? We'd have two newborns in the house, we don't know how it would've panned out."

"Esme, please. You cannot hold this to me. We had done it before..." He sighed, trying to secure his hold on her hand, "I believe Edward would keep her straight. He would teach her, and, and, we would have taught Bree."

"Everyone in this house knows how risky it would be for Bella to change. You, _you_ are the _only_ one on Bella's side with this. It's too dangerous." Esme was strong in her words and Carlisle stepped back. He shook his head and let go of his wife.

"Everybody gets to choose, and, Bella-"

"_I _didn't! _Rosalie_ didn't! _Jasper _didn't!" Esme turned, making her way upstairs before closing over the bedroom door swiftly and turning it. Carlisle made his way down to his study which sat beside the garage and closed himself in.

He lit his desk lamp and leaned back on his bookshelf, sighing and rubbing his eyes. Feeling particularly melancholy, he pulled out one of his desk drawers and sifted through the book that was inside. Dates and entries of places he had travelled, spanning from 1797 right through to 1996; some of them with Esme, many of them without. There was love there but he couldn't ever shake the fact that Esme would resent him for the rest of her unnatural life. And sometimes, it did come out. Sometimes, they would have a disagreement and there would be no contact with each other for weeks, sometimes months. Carlisle often thought that when he changed her, her mind remained the same; her thoughts, her feelings. All of them stayed. And all of them, would ricochet off of him like a shower of bullets. It was often a price he paid with each of his family members, but more so with Esme. Edward, Rosalie; they came to forgive.  
But, Esme. He took her from a place of hurt and agony into a world where she could only feel that but stronger and much, much deeper than she could have ever imagined. It was something he would live with, and so would she.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Forks, WA  
18:15  
The Following Day

The oven was on full-blast, the wine was airing and Charlie had been the first to arrive. He met with Carlisle on the drive, who was just putting some old grocery bags in the garbage. Charlie was greeted warmly, with Bella by his side and they were both welcomed into the home. Alice was busy setting the table and Esme helped, delicately placing down napkins and knives. Rosalie brought wine glasses and Emmett and Jasper just sat in the parlour watching re-runs of last nights Patriot's game. They made themselves practically invisible to Alice's keen eye for detail. As Bella entered into the kitchen, Alice zoomed over and almost picked her friend up into a tight hug.

"Edward is in his room. I'll go and get him." Alice smiled but Bella held her hand up, stopping her,

"It's fine, I'll go. Be back in a sec." She made her way upstairs to Edward's bedroom and as the first glasses of wine were poured, the doorbell rang. Carlisle downed his glass onto the kitchen counter and made his way for the door. He wiped his hands on his slacks and fixed his shirt before opening up the door.

"Renee, hello. Welcome, welcome, come in, come in. It's starting to pour!" He smiled, letting her in first, shedding her coat quickly. He caught it for her and closed over the door behind them. He made his way to hang it on the coat stand by the stairs when Edward's floor boards creaked above them. Carlisle directed Renee into the kitchen where she met with Charlie, giving a warm, reassuring hug that she was here in good-will. Esme came to welcome her guest with a warm hug and an offering of wine.

"Oof, not red!" Charlie chuckled quietly. Renee looked at him and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"We have white too." Carlisle quipped from the oven. He closed the oven door over and crouched down to the cabinet below, pulling out a fine Sauvingon Blanc. She let him fill her glass and Bella made her way downstairs with Edward tightly in her hand. Without a second thought, Renee put her glass down and went to meet her daughter by the doorway- who was overjoyed to see her mother.

"Mom!" Bella scoffed, not even thinking before wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "How? You're here!"

"Alice invited me, honey. I've missed you." She was almost tearing up and she could feel Bella's heart against her chest. It was long overdue for both of them. As strange as it seemed, Bella hadn't changed. Her clothes still smelled like dull flowers, fresh enough to know they were clean. Her hair was almost the same as when she was first born. A smell her mother could never forget. Renee cradled Bella's body against hers and she still continued to fight back her tears. She took in every particle that her daughter had and she buried it deep into her heart. Who knows when she would see her again.

By the table, Bella sat between her mother and Edward, Charlie sitting at one head of the table. Carlisle, the opposite. Throughout the initial meal, Bella couldn't let go of her mother's hand and she held it softly in her own. She didn't want to see her go. There was polite conversation and boasting of clever children from Esme and Charlie; proud of their children and all of their accomplishments.

"Well, Doctor, your dinner, was delicious. Really filled me up." Charlie raised his bottle of beer to Carlisle who was leaning on the arm of his chair, modest.

"Yeah, oh, it was, it was wonderful, thank you." Renee raised her glass to him but he just pushed it away,

"It was really no issue. I like to cook, especially for an occasion like this... To the kids." Charging his glass, Carlisle sat upright and looked each of his children in the eye, settling on Edward with a soft smile. Renee leaned on Bella's shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once dinner had settled over the table of polite chat, Esme and Renee started to clear plates and refill glasses. Renee was adamant to help, being a guest and all and Esme didn't seem to mind. But it was Carlisle who relieved her of her duty. "You're our guest. Please, join Edward and Bella in the lounge. Spend time."

"Well, if this was any other dinner party, the hosts would love for some help to clean up." She laughed a million-megawatt laugh which would widen the eyes of some.

"This isn't any other dinner party. Please." He was kind and gentle in taking the plates from her hand and she seemed comfortable to leave the Cullen's too it.

Renee joined her daughter and they looked out to the wilderness that surrounded them. The rain was coming down heavy but it flowed down the road, away from the house on the hill. This was where her daughter was happy and she couldn't quite seem to get her head around it. Charlie stood by them and looked out, Bella disappearing with Edward for a short time.

"God, it's refreshing up here."

"Yeah, you oughta try it sometime." Charlie said, sipping on his beer and looking up to the thick coverage of grey.

"It's like a retreat or something. You come out to this place, you find yourself, you breathe, do yoga, that kind of thing... And then you remember it's still in Forks and the peace and the zen just crashes down... God, you'd never think this was in the same state, let alone the same town. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, can say the same for the house. It's huge."

Renee turned to her ex-husband with her glass in her hand and looked at the set-up of the living-room. It was immaculate, modern and chic.

"It's like right out of an architecture magazine or somethin'."

"Oh, yeah. He built it himself when they moved here. From the bricks to the lights."

"He didn't!" Renee whispered but Charlie nodded,

"Oh, yeah. Ask him. Got the finest guys from here to New York to work on it." Charlie looked around at it all, feeling around the large pane windows. It was all sturdy, it wasn't just a thrown-up job. It was planned, calculated, weathered. Carlisle and his wife made their way into the living room and it was Charlie who started the conversation about the house. Carlisle was too modest but he agreed with it all, "Some guys 'round the water cooler said you robbed a bank but you ain't got no records that I can find!" Charlie laughed and Renee nudged him to shut him up.

"No, I just saved up. Skipped the yearly vacation a couple times and started building. We all pitched in." Carlisle put his arm around his wife who was warm in receiving.

"No, totally, totally. But, before here; you're a doctor. And you don't look too old to have a lot of savings in the bank, y'know?" Charlie chuckled and Renee put her hand on his shoulder,

"Charlie, I don't think Doctor Cullen needs the cop-routine, alright. He's cooked us a wonderful dinner and invited us into his magnificent home. Give him a break, alright?" Renee smiled at Carlisle apologetically who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by the interrogation.

"Really, it's okay. I understand where you're coming from. My father told me that if I want something, I need to work for it. I wanted to build my own house, so I put in the hours. I picked up the shifts. I made it work. It's something I hope Edward and Rosalie take on in their lives too."

"Wow, such drive." Renee was almost hypnotised by the power in his speech.

Edward cleared his throat from the doorway where Bella stood by his side. Rosalie and Emmett made their way to the living-room, Jasper and Alice following from the ground floor patio. Renee smiled at her daughter who wrung her hands together nervously.

"Mom... Dad..."

"Oh, god, oh, god." Charlie muttered quietly, Renee nudging him lightly. Charlie rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger in preparation of what was coming.

"We're going to get married." Bella was sheepish when she spoke and Renee felt her heart fall in her chest. She had tense flashbacks to her own marriage with Charlie. How quick it was, how rushed and how early it was. Carlisle extended his hand to his son, in offer of a shake. He gave a small nod and an approving smile. Charlie brought his bottle to his mouth and took a rather large glug.

"We've set a date. And, we'd like for you both to be there." Edward was kind but both Renee and Charlie had checked-out.

Renee smiled weakly and set down her glass, "Excuse me, just, one moment." She held up a finger to her daughter and brushed past Esme and Carlisle to the door. Once out of the living room, she let out a deep sigh and a couple of tears. She found her way to the North patio and closed the door behind her. Renee looked out to the wilderness and thought hard about the decision her daughter's heart was set on. She was so young, still so young to make such a choice with her life. Renee could only think that some twenty years ago, it was her choice too. But it wasn't the right one. They done it to save face, their love couldn't prevail. She wasn't entirely sure that Edward and Bella's was much different. She pulled her cardigan tight around her chest and crossed her arms. She couldn't make the choice for Bella, she could only hope that her daughter's heart was where it should be.

The door behind her opened and Bella stood in the space,  
"Mom?"

"Oh, honey!" Renee sighed and took her daughters hand, pulling her into a hug. "Are you sure? You're still so young, honey!"

"Mom, I'm sure. Edward loves me, and I love him." Bella's voice was soft, almost hurt by her mother's reaction. Renee nodded against her daughter and pulled away, taking Bella's face in her hands. She nodded again and smiled.

"Okay, baby." She whispered.

Inside, the Cullens stood, Charlie took time to himself in the kitchen, waiting for his daughter and Renee to come back inside.

"They think it's too soon." Edward whispered to his family.

"Hey, they'll come around. They will." Esme soothed and rubbed her sons arm, "They will. She's their only child. Give them time."

Alice came in, looking flustered and shocked.  
"Where's Renee?!" She asked quickly, going on to explain the situation.

The family then rushed to the front entrance, looking out at the rental car on the road. A tree had fully fallen on top of the windshield and shattered the glass. The lights flashed and the alarms wailed. Her car was blocking in Bella's truck so there was no way any of them would be leaving here tonight.  
'_I'll pay for it._' Edward heard thoughts flying around for the first time in a while. Everyone managed to usually keep their thoughts to themselves, especially when Edward was home, but this was blurted out into the silence. An accident. He looked around to his father-figure, pensive in thought. He could hear his mind working loudly and quickly. Insurance companies, the bank, lawyers- if it ever came to that.

"I'll go tell Bella." Emmett sighed and made his way out to the patio. The family moved back inside, Edward sticking by Carlisle.

"We can set up some of the bedrooms. Rosalie and Alice were going hunting anyway. I'll talk to Jasper about giving his room to Charlie. Renee can stay in Rosalie's. Let me talk to them." Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder and made his way upstairs, gesturing for Emmet and Jasper to follow. And they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The night became quiet. The excitement of the engagement was over. Charlie stayed up for some time with Carlisle, chatting over a classic scotch in the study. Renee had went to bed early, exhausted from the flight earlier in the day and devastated about her rental. She cleaned up with a good hot shower and changed swiftly into her pyjamas, resting down in the soft and cozy bedding. Under the impression that Rosalie shared with Alice that night, she fell asleep comfortably. When she awoke, the skies were still pitch black, not a twinkle of stars. Just the rattling of rain in the gutters and on the leaves. Her mind was too busy worrying still about the engagement. It was entirely out of her hands and it was something to wrap her head around.

As their guests tossed and turned in their beds upstairs and down, Carlisle bid goodnight to his wife and returned to his study. The chatter of the dull radio in the background was enough to drive him crazy, so he flicked it off quickly and returned to the silence. Charlie's snoring two floors above him was almost a comfortable white noise. It was steady, and slow, relaxing almost, to hear. Picking up from where he had left off the night before, Carlisle buried back down into one of his books, his glass of scotch sitting firmly in his hand. By the light of the lamp, for the first time in years, there was a certain tiredness to him. Had it been the exhaustive four-hundred years he had lived, the excitement of the engagement? Who knows, but he could easily retire to his armchair and have a couple of minutes shut-eye. He flicked through pages and his mind wandered off quietly, he wasn't even aware of it until he was thinking of Renee's laughter. With slight embarrassment and guilt, he shrugged her off of his mind. A married man thinking of a married woman, it was unheard of and outright immoral of him to do so. His life had been devoted to helping those in need and managing to sense those who needed help. Renee was happily married, in no need of aid. Carlisle reassured himself of the _fleeting_ fancy and got back to his book; even standing up and moving around with his book to somehow distract his body as well as his mind.  
Though, She did have a particularly fragrant smell to her, probably where Bella gains her pungency from. The blood, the pheromones, it was just enough to get the right man drunk.

Snapping him from his train of thought was the coffee-pot in the kitchen clicking on to heat. Charlie was still snoring soundly above and Bella had fallen into a soft sleep herself. Carlisle set down the book on the armchair and opened his study door. Coffee hit him like a freight-train and enticed him down the hall to the kitchen. There had been some coffee taken from the pot, some spilled ever so slightly on the counter and swept up with a rag from beneath the sink. It was all done so silently, swiftly. Until he saw plumes of smoke come from the patio. His feet were quiet on the hardwood and he could hear only the rain and soft breathing. She was out on the deck, looking out at the woods, cigarette tightly in hand, coffee on the little glass side table by the bench. In two minds, he wasn't sure on making his presence known but she noticed eyes on her turning, but not jolting in fear like most. Instead, her eyes were welcoming to him. The door slid open and he stepped outside with her.

"Hey, I didn't want to smoke in the house, I hope that's alright." Renee was quiet and she turned back to the trees.

"No, fine. It's fine. We all have something." He was kind and stood beside her, the tobacco barely bothering him. "It's been a day."

"Y'know, if Phil could see me know, he'd take it and snap the rest of them!" She chuckled lightly, taking a drag and looking back at him, "Smoking in front of a doctor. God, if my _mother_ could see me!" She laughed again and exhaled the smoke in the other direction. Carlisle didn't mind. Nothing really ever bothered him that badly.

"It was hard for me to stop. But I did it for Edward and Rosalie."

"Exactly. I did too... Then, when Bella moved up here and I was back on 'em quicker than a moth on a lightbulb, I tell ya!" Renee's voice was tinted with sadness though she tried to keep upbeat for the sake of Carlisle's company.

"So, you can't sleep?" He asked, looking at her in the darkness, only the light of the patio torches behind them casting shadows.

"_You _can't either."

"Well, my son's wanting to get married, here, in a month, and with big guest list? I'm just trying to think of the logistics." Carlisle chuckled and put his hands into his trouser pockets. "We have a big family, not everybody likes one another-"

"Oh, I hear it. Family. They're hard." Renee nodded sadly and looked down at the leaves on the ground by the deck. "Pfft, I don't even know if Phil would be at the wedding. He's travelling the country right now."

"You don't sound happy about it?" Carlisle turned and faced her, leaning on the railing of the deck. Renee just laughed and shook her head,

"Bella doesn't know anything. I was meant to be in San Francisco this week with him. Last minute change of plans. Just the guys in the team... Third month in a row..." She suddenly caught herself and laughed again, "Sorry, this is really inappropriate! I shouldn't really be talking about it."

"No, hey. It's fine. It's bothering you... I'm trying to get Esme and I on a vacation before the wedding and normally, she's interested and ready to go but this time... It's just-"

"Different."

"Yes. Different." Carlisle agreed. It was almost true. There was a difference. Esme wasn't happy.

"First marriage?" Renee asked. Carlisle nodded. She took in a deep breath and nodded, tossing her cigarette into the rain-laden bushes and looking at him,

"Hopefully the _only_ marriage but, things just aren't... It's hard. We've seen a lot of stuff. A lot. But this..." He stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Well, it's always sunnier in Florida if you need to get away. You could be _my_ guest."

"One-way ticket?" He laughed, for the first time in the night and that made her laugh too.

"The things we do for the kids, huh? Keep it strong, keep it together. I mean, if I was to get divorced again? God, Bella wouldn't leave my side. She'd think I need therapy or something. But, she cares. And I care enough not to hurt her. I can't do that to her. She's got her life to live now. So, I'll get there. What happens, happens, y'know? I know one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"If Phil and I don't make it, I'll never watch another baseball game in my life!" She brought her cup to her mouth and watched the smile on Carlisle's face.

"Oh, I doubt that. It's a great game."

"Oh, come on, NFL is way better. I won't hear another word about it!" Renee chuckled and made her way to the door, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's nearly three."

Carlisle followed quietly behind, watching her place her cup into the sink and turn off the pot. Their conversation settled him. It was nice to talk to her, a deep conversation, a true conversation with meaning. Something that he didn't come by very often. Not anymore. He walked her to the stairs and bid her goodnight.

"Carlisle, thank you for listening to my life crises."

"You too. You're a good listener."

She went to turn and make her way upstairs but he stopped her, "And I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you." Renee whispered, "Goodnight." She smiled at him and made her way up the stairs quickly, the rain spatters on her legs drying in to her skin, cold, damp. She wanted to just crawl into bed and heat back up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day was easy. The tow-company from town came by and picked up the ruined rental. Doctor Cullen had left for work, just shy of five-thirty that morning. Alice and Jasper had left for a brisk morning hike-and-hunt. So, Bella spent breakfast with her mother and father, who, by the way, didn't even surface from his guest bedroom until gone eleven. They retired to the dining room and sat, talking over wedding plans. Charlie mostly drank his coffee and listened to the news coming from the television a room down. Bella felt so overwhelmed by Renee's pressing questions but she knew it was coming from a good place, so she would answer them. Esme was busy in the kitchen tidying away last night's dishes from the draining rack when there came a knock on the door. Bella looked to Edward who had sat beside her with a novel not long after coffee was poured. It was he who answered.

"I heard _someone_ was in town!" Jacobs booming voice came to the dining room and Renee stood up, adjusting her night-clothes.

"Jacob! Ah, I've not heard from you in so long! You've grown a whole six feet since I last saw you!" She gushed, hugging her daughter's friend tightly. Back when Jacob and Bella were small, it was Renee who would usher them to daycare and then back to her home for after school care until Billy was ready to collect Jacob. There were deep bonds between them and though she didn't see him much, she loved Jacob as though he was her own. She sat while Jacob stood and she asked about Billy and how he was doing. Jacob was polite enough to tell her how his_ whole family_ had been doing, it had been years! Edward gestured to Jacob to come to the kitchen and fix more coffee for the Cullen's guests. The last time anybody seen Jacob was when Doctor Cullen had laid him up after the battle, shattered bones and burning hot morphine in his veins that done little-to-no-good. So it was a surprise to see him so spritely so soon. Jacob put his hand on Renee and Charlie's shoulder before following Edward to the kitchen. Renee leaned over the table to her daughter,

"Does Jacob know about the wedding?" She was hushed but Bella understood. She shook her head,

"Not yet. We've not seen him much." Bella lied.

"Bella, honey, it's in a month. You need to tell him. He'll be crushed that you didn't yet!" Renee leaned back and took her coffee cup again as Edward returned with a full carafe. 'Do it' she mouthed, smiling and looking back to Jacob in the kitchen. Bella looked at Edward and decided to listen to her mother. Renee was left with Charlie and Edward excused himself to join Bella.

"Next month, god." Charlie sighed and leaned on his hand, looking out of the patio with Renee from his spot on the table. She agreed, turning to look at the outdoors too.

"Next month and she'll be a Misses. Our little baby Bella." Renee took it all into consideration and thought in to herself. She would be with a great family, in a safe place, still near her father and friends. And the love was real. Renee saw no point in dwelling on her own personal demons with the idea of an early marriage and so finished her coffee before making her way back upstairs to grab a shower and get dressed. It was as she laid out her clothes from her suitcase that she thought it best to call Phil and tell him the good news.

The phone rang dimly in her ear, echoing on itself. There came no answer, although she knew fine well that he would be awake and near his phone. Phil was never without his cell, especially on long trips like this. Her phone was tossed back into her suitcase with no care at all. If he was going to call her back, he could wait.

As Renee and Charlie got ready for the day, Carlisle was home, a quiet day at work. He vowed to return later and try and make a shift out of it if it was busy enough. Jasper and Alice had returned only to head to Seattle for a day of Wedding shopping. Alice was in charge of organisation and Jasper just followed, happy to be out of Forks for a while. The same faces became so boring. Edward had previously given Alice the go-ahead to make their wedding the best it could be- after all, he didn't mind. As long as Bella was happy and if Alice could help it, she would do everything she could.

Esme approached her husband in his study and closed the door over slightly. He looked up from his work-case and watched her, questioning why she was in here.

"How was your morning?" He asked, calmly and totally collected. If Carlisle could, he would fix the marriage in a heartbeat, but the issues were none of his concern. It was for Esme to deal with, to work through. He couldn't force anything; not even a nudge in the right direction.

"My morning was fine. Though... I heard that Renee's having a hard time with Phil."

"Mhm, yes. I suppose. It's none of our business, though." Carlisle said as he pulled paperwork from his case and laid it out on his desk in an organised fashion,

"No, you're right, it's not. But, you spoke to her about it, and about _us_, this morning." Esme sat on the arm of the chair by the bookcase and waited for a response.  
Carlisle didn't look up right away, he thought to himself. To lie, and be on his wife's side, or, to admit it, and face the problems face on. It was a dilemma. But, as the man he was, he could never lie.

"I did. Who else am I meant to talk to if even you won't talk to me? And, why can't I do that, with somebody in the same situation? To talk to someone that understands."

"Not Bella's mother. A woman... a woman who is never here. A woman, who's life, for all you know, is perfectly fine."

"I don't believe that. I believe that Renee, for the second time, is having a broken-down marriage. And right now, where _we_ stand as partners, our situation is much the same."

"That's not true, Carlisle, you know that."

"No, Esme, dear-heart, it is the truth. I try and I try and you resent me still! Since our nuptials, even possibly before then, your heart hadn't taken part. It died with James that day... And I took you away from your grieving, your heartbreak, to be with me. I was selfish with you, I saved you, when you didn't want to be saved. I live with it everyday. More, when you look at me with nothing in your eyes. And I know you live with it too... How could you not?" Carlisle put his hand in his pocket and paced lightly in front of his desk, Esme stunned listening, "Now, you can't tell me that that is all a lie. Maybe one day, yes, you did love me back. But here, a lot of years later... You're vacant. Your heart holds no place for me like mine does with you."  
Leaving his break-down hanging with Esme, he turned back to his paper work and focused on a rather large file, filtering through it with a pen and signing off what he needed, like the conversation they shared didn't even happen. His wife sat still like a statue in thought. But Carlisle spoke again,  
"For the sake of our family, I will continue to be your husband, but who I talk to, and what I discuss with them, that is my own private matter. Knowing that your heart will not change, I would like for that to be respected. And I, will in turn, respect whatever you wish to do."

Esme nodded and got to her feet, looking to her title-only husband deeply.  
"I did love you. Once. You were all I had for a long time." And Esme left on that solem note. Carlisle for the first time in a while, felt rejuvinated. Managing to get it out and acknowledged, it was thrilling. Of course, it would be painful, and his heart was due to tear apart, but he couldn't life with it anymore. He had set Esme free.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Plans were set in place for Renee's return the following month. It was arranged that she would stay in the Cullen's household following the wedding, with Charlie, and some other close guests. Eager, she had already set a countdown on her calendar until her next flight out which Alice had booked the following afternoon, just before Renee was due to leave again. Charlie and Bella drove Renee to the airport and with still no call-returns from Phil, she didn't want to leave the little town she had warmed up too again. Bella gave her mother a tight hug which was welcomed deeply. There were almost tears but they both fought against it.

"I'll miss you, mom." Bella said, handing over a duffel bag from the front seat. Renee nodded and gave Charlie a quick hug too before making her way into the airport to check in.

The flight back home was bitter-sweet. She had missed the sun and the warmth but she was leaving her family again. At least now, there was something to look forward too. As the plane crossed over different states, Renee had taken to writing out a list of things she would have to prepare for the wedding. She would need a dress, oh, and a suit for Phil; she'd have to make an appointment with her jeweller, pick a new book for her book-club, take holidays off work, there was a lot to do. She figured she would start tomorrow, while the excitement was fresh and the anxiety of time-management loomed.

Her car was waiting at the airport for her return and within seconds of landing, Renee couldn't wait to get on the road back home again. She changed her radio and turned down all her windows. There was a breeze but the air was still hot as it warped and wrapped around her hair. She remembered why she had picked Florida as the place to go the first time she left Forks. It made her feel special, like the sun was different down here, it was warmer, it enveloped you. In Forks, it just made it easier to see. There was no glow, no radiation. Just light.

Pulling into the driveway, Renee was met with Phil taking out the garbage. Immediately, she parked and made her way inside, knowing something was wrong. Phil came in behind her and closed the door over to the house as she set her bags down in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe." He said, kissing her cheek and asking her where she had been. She explained with excitement and curiosity at what was going on with him.

"Bella's getting married. It's happening next month. Before she goes to college!" Unpacking some of her dirty laundry into the washer, Renee went on and on about her long weekend with the Cullen family. Phil was silent for the most part, only taking part when Renee would look up to him from the tiled floor. "Phil, what's the matter? You're home really early. The game isn't even until Wednesday. What's happened?"

He took his wife's hand to the lounge and sat with her on the couch. He had a lot on his mind and something was really eating away at him, which unnerved Renee to no extent.

"Phil?"

"When we were out there, we went to this bar. Just down the street from our hotel. We were there, we were drinking... Now, I love you. God, He knows that I do. I'd never ever hurt you, or Bella, or anyone remotely close to you."

"_Phil._" She was stronger in her voice now, not a lot of worry. Just a sick twisting in her stomach. Whatever it was that Phil had to say, it wasn't looking good for her. He continued to fluff her up and talk about love and honesty but she put her hand down onto his gently and looked him in the eye. "Tell me." The colour ran from his face and a small sweat started on his brow. Renee swallowed hard and fought with every inch of her body to stop herself from believing it but she had to, "Tell me who you fucked, Phil." He argued his point but Renee shook her head. "You don't think I know what happens when I'm not at games. I've not been at games for months. I haven't travelled with you. For months. You come home, your clothes stink of beer and perfume. Now, unless Buck has started to wear goddamn perfume, you've been fuckin' around when you're outta town!"

"Renee, come on, please. I'm trying to have an adult conversation, I wanna fix this with you!"

"Fix it, by fucking leaving... But before that, tell me how many. Just a number. I just want to know, _then_ you can leave." Renee got up and went to the kitchen, fixing herself a drink from the liquor cabinet. Phil had followed her sheepishly, much like a puppy would when they had done something wrong.

"Renee, please. I don't want it to be like this." He pleaded with her,

"Then you should've kept it in your pants if you didn't want it to be like this!"

"You know what?! I was worried to tell you. But, Renee, you give me nothing!" He shouted back, "What am I to do?! I'm not even forty yet! I should still be getting somethin'!"

She looked at him with astonishment. He looked back at her, knowing he had thrown a lie into an argument.

"I give you nothing? Nothing?! Five nights out of seven you are never off my goddamn back because I just want you to shut up and go to sleep. So no, you get something... Get your clothes, get your shitty baseball stuff out of my garage and get the hell out of here." Renee took a drink of her bourbon and watched him as he looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to bring the argument to a close. There was nothing. She shook internally with rage and anger and deep sadness that she was not good enough. For the first time in her life, even throughout her marriage with Charlie, Renee felt lost, and defeated; feeling entirely worthless. Then came the words that broke her heart.

"Eight..." Phil piped up, "Eight women in five months."

He left her in the kitchen, going upstairs to gather his things. Her mouth fell open and tears burst from her eyes. She wept silently, sliding down to the floor. Her glass was set aside and her knees were brought to her chest. A good weekend came crashing and burning down around her heart, riddled with the infidelity of her own husband.

Some days passed, Renee hadn't moved from her couch, except to pee and make coffee. Her cases from her weekend to Forks remained in the kitchen, undisturbed. The front door was still locked from Phil's departure that evening. She would find herself looking at her reflection in the television set as she changed channels. To be cheated on, at the age she was, it was devastating. It was embarrassing. She was soon to be in the prime of her life again, soon to be free again. Never did she believe to be twice-divorced and single again before the age of forty-five.

The line rang and rang for the third day. Straight to voicemail. It was Bella who was more concerned than most. Her mother always answered her cell, even when she was busy. Carlisle set down his office handset and went back to the kitchen, informing Bella and Edward that there had been no answer. Renee was due to collect her dress for the wedding and she would call Bella when she had done that. The boutique it came from wasn't likely to hold it much longer. Needless to say, Renee's call never came; the excitement didn't answer. As Carlisle pulled on his jacket to brace the icy rain outside, the office telephone called back. He excused himself politely and returned to the study, answering before it rang off.

"Hello?"  
"_Doctor Cullen, hi_." It was her, finally. She sounded... off. Backed up and clogged. Like a broken machine.  
"Renee, " He said with a soft tone, a wave of relief coming over him, "Bella had been trying to get in touch. Is everything quite alright?" He asked, siting on the edge of his desk, genuine care in his words. She coughed, taking another deep sniffle,

"_Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Listen, listen, if you could ask Bella to call me back later; I'll answer. I promise. I've just..._" The line went silent and Carlisle made sure he was still connected, glancing down at the receiver. "_It's Phil... I'm just, God... I'm just trying to pack up the rest of his stuff._" She was sobbing quietly, her phone distant enough from her to shroud the crying. A knock came by the office door and Carlisle invited them in with a slight wave of his hand. Edward entered, standing by the door, listening intently to the conversation. Carlisle slightly turned away from his son and spoke into the phone,

"Are you okay? Would you like to talk to Bella?" He asked, wondering what on earth had happened in the short time since she had left. Renee just cried down the phone and Carlisle felt quite trusted the she could cry before him. Over a phone-call, technically. Bella came in behind Edward, frantic worry in her eyes.

"Is it my mom?"

"_Bella!_" Renee gasped quietly down the phone which was then handed to her daughter. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder and lead him from the room, giving Bella some privacy. He sighed heavily, closing the door with a click and shoving his hands in his pockets. Edward watched the door, as though trying to burn a hole through it.

"Her husband's gone. She's packing his things."

"Well, what happened?" Edward pressed, turning his gaze to Carlisle.

"She didn't get to say. Too choked up, I think... Give her time. Let them talk." Carlisle advised, leaving his briefcase in the study with Bella and heading to work empty-handed.

His shift was long. It was slow, practically dead. He would stand, discuss matters politely with the nurses at the station, all the while imagining on what had happened all the way down in Florida. He couldn't stop himself from thinking; Renee didn't deserve to cry. Whatever it was, she didn't deserve it. As good a person as she was, everything she had done to raise her family; she was too good for tears. Carlisle couldn't help but thinking it was Phil who had done her wrong. Her tears were too emotional, filled with too much sadness for it to be her in the wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

His day in work was over and the drive home was relatively relaxed. He secretly had hoped that by the time he had reached home, there had been news and progress with Bella and Renee.  
Esme had text that her and Alice would be out for the night on a low-key top-up hunt before the wedding planning started. With some relief that he could now go home and not have to face a disappointed wife, Carlisle relaxed even more. He would be able to do as he wished- come and go as he pleased without being asked questions or given stern looks. Knowing full well the extent of his freedom, Carlisle knew he would be only in the study or the bedroom for the remainder of the evening.

Bella's truck rested in the driveway when he pulled in, at least there would be somebody home. The key turned in the door and the house was still. His jacket was placed on the kitchen counter, sitting idly by a half-eaten pack of chips and soda can. Carlisle scanned out over his view of the woods from the kitchen and wondered just how far Esme and Alice had went.

"What's up?" Emmett's heavy voice came from behind and Carlisle jolted slightly, turning with a soft smile.

"Hey. Where's Rose?"

"She's reading; some new chick-lit. I don't know. Wanna watch the game?" asked Emmett but Carlisle declined,

"No, that's quite alright. How's Bella doing? She was on the phone when I left."

"Not good, man. I don't know what's up with her. She's been around here all day; she's been shoutin' to Ed about somethin' but usually when chicks shout, I stop listenin'."

This made Carlisle chuckle a little and Emmett made his way to the lounge, flicking on the television and cracking a beer. So, it wasn't looking great. But he didn't want to pry. Instead, he took himself upstairs to change from his work-clothes, waiting for Edward to come to him with the information. He neatly folded his shirt back over and hung his slacks back in the closet, swapping them out for jeans instead. What need would a four-hundred-year-old vampire need with sweat pants? Once re-dressed, Carlisle sat on the edge of his own bed, cell phone in hand. He had put in Renee's cell number and debated on sending her a text or even giving her a call. He knew it wasn't his place and eventually went against it. He tossed the phone aside and sat, waiting to hear Edward's footsteps coming down the hall. The room was still, silent. He waited, patient, and the footsteps came quietly. There was a soft knock on the doorframe to the bedroom and Carlisle welcomed him in. Edward stood with his hands in his pockets, looking out through the large bedroom window to the greenery below.

"Bella's leaving tomorrow. She's arranged to help her mother pack the house. They're going to try and sell it." Edward said quietly, sighing slightly and turning to Carlisle. "It's bad. Phil cheated."

"No!" Carlisle looked up, knowing that what he said was slightly out of turn. Edward looked at him, studied him. At a time like this, Carlisle tried to filter his thoughts as hard as he could. Any sense of attraction would flag up with Edward.

"He's out of the house. He's with his friend in Kingsland. I said to Bella I'd help out. We're driving down."

"Edward, it's too much of a risk. The weather-"

"We've looked it up. It's to storm all weekend."

"Well, let me come with you. At this time, she needs people who care." Carlisle stood and joined his son by the window. "I want to help her and Bella. I want to help you too. It's not easy helping someone that you love when they're under stress."

Edward thought for a second and nodded,

"Okay. I just want to make it easy for Bella-"

"I get it. I get it. Where is her mother going? If the house is on the market?" Carlisle asked and Edward explained it all. Renee would be staying with her sister in Daytona until the house sale was processed and she could afford a new place herself. Renee had been on the phone all night to the bank trying to speed up the sale in time for the weekend. She had been texting Bella back and forth all night and as Carlisle and Edward spoke, Bella's phone chimed on and on. Incoming texts, never ending. The two stood together amidst the chimes and Edward looked to his adoptive-father with sadness.

"He really messed her around. Eight times..."

"I'm sorry? Eight? I can understand why she was so upset on the phone."

"Yeah, in five months-"

"How terrible. How... _hateful_." There was something that seemed to ignite within Carlisle. The betrayal of a man to his wife. The deception. Deception that was never deserved. The thoughts worked on him and Edward managed to pick up on it. He put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder,

"I know. It's horrible. But, we don't have to hurt the guy, huh?" Edward patted his father and left the room, returning to Bella's gentle snoring.

Thursday afternoon, they had left. They drove right through the night, barely stopping off unless Bella needed to. As they drove, lights passed, cars passed. Carlisle's hands barely left the wheel. There was rage. He had sat on it for some time before being distant enough from Edward to let it break loose in his mind. Eight times? Eight different women? One woman, eight times? Who the hell knew?! But he would try to keep it together for the sake of Bella and her mother. The rage would be pushed down, subsided. It was one thought that Carlisle couldn't seem to shake; how affected he seemed by it! The woman, he had met once, possibly twice; he suddenly wanted to go for the jugular of the guy that hurt her. Never in the past had Carlisle fought with such an urge, an overwhelming sense of barbarism. He thought himself to be well-controlled in that manner. He had barely urged for human blood, being around it so often. He couldn't quite figure it out.  
Headlights flashed behind him, meaning that they were due to stop at the next service point. He looked out ahead, keeping his eyes ready for the sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Down in Jacksonville, Renee was much more collected. She was even hosting her book-club tonight. Her cell rang from the empty kitchen and with a quirk in her step, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Mom! Hey!_"

"Bella, honey! How are you doing? Where are you?"

"_We've just stopped in Tenessee._"

"Wow, you guys have been really driving hard. Honey, for you and for Edward's sake, get a motel tonight and start again tomorrow. I'll still be here." Renee smiled at the dedication of her daughter to her cause. But Bella refused, stating that she wanted to be there for the moving trucks being there. She didn't want her mother to be doing it herself. Renee fought the good fight and agreed, letting them continue driving. "Baby, I really can't thank you enough for this. I mean, with the whole wedding-"

"_Mom, I'll see you soon. I'll call as soon as we're in the state. I promise_."

"Okay, baby. I love you. Drive safe."

"_Love you too, mom_."

The line was dead and with barely any time to linger, Renee went back to chilling wine and readying the books on the coffee table. This would be her night to have all of her closest friends with her, to explain what was happening, to have the love and support of them through it. And some of them, she hadn't seen in the longest time. It would be a great excuse to just sit and talk all night. They did that anyway; talk about the book for twenty minutes and then spend the remainder of the evening cackling about husbands and motherhood and when they would next meet up for brunch. Luckily tonight, they had all agreed to come over. And so, at seven-thirty, her first friend had arrived. Betty. Her nearest and her dearest, a woman Renee could tell anything to and not be judged for it. Also, another teacher at her kindergarten. They got on from Renee's first day there so She thought it best to explain in depth what exactly was going on and keep her friend updated. They stood in the kitchen sharing the first bottle of wine together and chilling the bottle that Betty had brought in its place. Her friend listened to every word, understanding her need to get it off her chest. But to round off the dull and despair of the separation, she said that Bella was getting married. Betty couldn't have been happier. A few more friends arrived and the conversation moved from the separation to the wedding, now on the couch with more wine. Renee gushed about how proud she was of her daughter and how perfect her husband-to-be was.

"I was there at the weekend for some dinner with his family. They're all really, really great people. His dad is a doctor, his mom is a house-mom; she's always there for the kids."

"So, he's got _lots_ of brothers?" Meghan, a younger friend piped up; possibly interested in working her own way into the family.

"Well," She began, fuzzy from the wine a little bit, started to lay out the family-tree, "Edward has his adopted sister, Rosalie, and her brother... J- Jackson? J- I can't remember, from his dad. And with his step-mom, she has her son, Emmett, and her daughter, Alice too. So, there's a whole bunch of 'em!" She laughed, nodded, "I think it'll be really good for Bella to be up there with them. They're really good to her. And they are all so good-looking!"

Her friends babbled over the big family and the wedding plans.

"So, where are they going to do it?" Betty asked, topping up a couple of glasses around the coffee table. "Church? Courthouse?"

"No, no. I was talking to Doctor Cullen, Edward's dad, and they're planning on having a back-yard wedding. But, oof, don't get me wrong, the backyard- stunning. The house is in like, the middle of like, a forest. So, if it's done right, it could be really, really romantic and pretty."

"A house? In the woods?" One of her friend's asked, questioning the integrity of the wedding plans.

"Oh, no, it's amazing. Doctor Cullen built it himself. It's modern and sleek and it's like, straight out of Good Housekeeping. Ho-oh, my god. It's a great house. Every room looks out over the trees and if you look hard enough, you can see right into Seattle's skyline."

"God, get this doctor to fix-up my house, huh?! Property Brother's don't seem to have anything on this guy!" Betty laughed and the women, now buzzing from the wine and crackers and cheese, they were giddy, excited. A man who could build his own house _and_ support a family all at the same time? They were hooked.

"So, this Doctor? What's he like? Is he married?" Another friend asked, being pushed over slightly,

"Obviously! She just said that it's a big family!"

"Mary-Anne, it's fine, it's fine. He's great. He's a really, really great guy. And, yes, he's married." Renee said, swallowing past a lump in her throat slightly. "More wine?" She asked, briskly changing the subject away from Doctor Cullen. The women prattled among themselves as Renee took the empty bottles from the table, shoving the books carelessly onto the kitchen counter. She grabbed some more bottles, returning to her spot on the couch, surrounded by her friends.

"He doesn't have Facebook?" Betty commented, looking at Renee.

"None of them do. I looked already." She giggled, "As soon as I heard they were all going to be there for dinner, I looked some of them up but they're maybe just not tech-people."

"Oh, come on, if the kids are the same age as Bells, of course they're tech-people." A friend said.

Meghan asked, flushing red slightly at the thought of it. "Anyway, because we can't find them online, is he handsome?"

Renee was confused, just melting back into the conversation, "Who? Is who handsome?"

"Doctor Cullen!" Betty squealed and set down her glass to bring her legs up onto the couch, listening intently to her friend. All of the women watched Renee's face change slightly. Her palms flushed over with sweat and a cold chill fell down her spine.

"What does it matter? He's married. To a _great_ woman, by the way! Very head-strong!"

"No, no. Come on. You tell us if you think the guy at Quiznos is hot. Or the guy that delivers your pizza is hot! You can tell us about this guy." Betty jabbed her best friend on the shoulder and Renee took her friends hand into her own, thinking.

She looked at her friends and fought back a smile, starting to avoid the eye contact with them all. Her own cheeks became washed over with warmth and now that she was under the pressure, she supposed that there was something to him. Maybe it was the wine?

"Look, we have really nice conversations, okay?"  
Some women erupted with screeches but Renee was quick to shut it down. "Hey, come on. It's definitely not like that, okay? His son is going to be marrying my Bella in less than a month. He's married..." Renee thought for a second and looked at Betty, and then at Meghan. "But, he_ is_ dishy. He's very... made-out-of-marble material, huh? He's nice to look at."

"So? Just enjoy looking at him then. You're not hurting anybody, and, on the plus, it's taking your mind off of that Jack-wad in Georgia." Betty said. It was supposed to come across as comforting, and Renee knew that, so she let it slide. Maybe she would enjoy the attraction of the Doctor. She _would_ be seeing more of him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Down in Jacksonville, Renee was much more collected. She was even hosting her book-club tonight. Her cell rang from the empty kitchen and with a quirk in her step, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Mom! Hey!_"

"Bella, honey! How are you doing? Where are you?"

"_We've just stopped in Tenessee._"

"Wow, you guys have been really driving hard. Honey, for you and for Edward's sake, get a motel tonight and start again tomorrow. I'll still be here." Renee smiled at the dedication of her daughter to her cause. But Bella refused, stating that she wanted to be there for the moving trucks being there. She didn't want her mother to be doing it herself. Renee fought the good fight and agreed, letting them continue driving. "Baby, I really can't thank you enough for this. I mean, with the whole wedding-"

"_Mom, I'll see you soon. I'll call as soon as we're in the state. I promise_."

"Okay, baby. I love you. Drive safe."

"_Love you too, mom_."

The line was dead and with barely any time to linger, Renee went back to chilling wine and readying the books on the coffee table. This would be her night to have all of her closest friends with her, to explain what was happening, to have the love and support of them through it. And some of them, she hadn't seen in the longest time. It would be a great excuse to just sit and talk all night. They did that anyway; talk about the book for twenty minutes and then spend the remainder of the evening cackling about husbands and motherhood and when they would next meet up for brunch. Luckily tonight, they had all agreed to come over. And so, at seven-thirty, her first friend had arrived. Betty. Her nearest and her dearest, a woman Renee could tell anything to and not be judged for it. Also, another teacher at her kindergarten. They got on from Renee's first day there so She thought it best to explain in depth what exactly was going on and keep her friend updated. They stood in the kitchen sharing the first bottle of wine together and chilling the bottle that Betty had brought in its place. Her friend listened to every word, understanding her need to get it off her chest. But to round off the dull and despair of the separation, she said that Bella was getting married. Betty couldn't have been happier. A few more friends arrived and the conversation moved from the separation to the wedding, now on the couch with more wine. Renee gushed about how proud she was of her daughter and how perfect her husband to be was.

"I was there at the weekend for some dinner with his family. They're all really, really great people. His dad is a doctor, his mom is a house-mom; she's always there for the kids."

"So, he's got _lots_ of brothers?" Meghan, a younger friend piped up; possibly interested in working her own way into the family.

"Well," She began, fuzzy from the wine a little bit, started to lay out the family-tree, "Edward has his adopted sister, Rosalie, and her brother... J- Jackson? J- I can't remember, from his dad. And with his step-mom, she has her son, Emmett, and her daughter, Alice too. So, there's a whole bunch of 'em!" She laughed, nodded, "I think it'll be really good for Bella to be up there with them. They're really good to her. And they are all so good-looking!"

Her friends babbled over the big family and the wedding plans.

"So, where are they going to do it?" Betty asked, topping up a couple of glasses around the coffee table. "Church? Courthouse?"

"No, no. I was talking to Doctor Cullen, Edward's dad, and they're planning on having a back-yard wedding. But, boy, don't get me wrong, the backyard- stunning. The house is in like, the middle of like, a forest. So, if it's done right, it could be really, really romantic and pretty."

"A house? In the woods?" One of her friend's asked, questioning the integrity of the wedding plans.

"Oh, no, it's amazing. Doctor Cullen built it himself. It's modern and sleek and it's like, straight out of Good Housekeeping. Ho-oh, my god. It's a great house. Every room looks out over the trees and if you look hard enough, you can see right into Seattle's skyline."

"God, get this doctor to fix-up my house, huh?! Property Brother's don't seem to have anything on this guy!" Betty laughed and the women, now buzzing from the wine and crackers and cheese were giddy, excited. A man who could build his own house and support a family all at the same time? They were hooked.

"So, this Doctor? What's he like? Is he married?" Another friend asked, being pushed over slightly,

"Obviously! She just said that it's a big family!"

"Mary-Anne, it's fine, it's fine. He's great. He's a really, _really_ great guy. And, yes, he's married." Renee said, swallowing past a lump in her throat slightly. "More wine?" She asked, briskly changing the subject away from Doctor Cullen. The women prattled amongst themselves as Renee took the empty bottles from the table, shoving the books carelessly onto the kitchen counter. She grabbed some more bottles, returning to her spot on the couch, surrounded by her friends.

"He doesn't have Facebook?" Betty commented, looking at Renee.

"None of them do. I looked already." She giggled, "As soon as I heard they were all going to be there, I looked some of them up but they're maybe just not tech-people."

"Oh, come on, if the kids are the same age as Bells, of course they're tech-people." A friend said.

Meghan asked, flushing red slightly at the thought of it. "Anyway, because we can't find them online, is he handsome?"

Renee was confused, just melting back into the conversation, "Who? Is who handsome?"

"Doctor Cullen!" Betty squealed and set down her glass to bring her legs up onto the couch, listening intently to her friend. All of the women watched Renee's face change slightly. Her palms flushed over with sweat and a cold chill fell down her spine.

"What does it matter? He's married. To a _great_ woman, by the way! Very head-strong!"

"No, no. Come on. You tell us if you think the guy at Quiznos is hot. Or the guy that delivers your pizza is hot! You can tell us about this guy." Betty jabbed her best friend on the shoulder and Renee took her friends hand into her own, thinking.

She looked at her friends and fought back a smile, starting to avoid the eye contact with them all. Her own cheeks became washed over with warmth and now that she was under the pressure, she supposed that there was something to him. Maybe it was the wine?

"Look, we have really nice conversations, okay?"  
Some women erupted with screeches but Renee was quick to shut it down. "Hey, come on. I can't think about it like that, alright? His son is going to be marrying my Bella in less than a month. He's married..." Renee thought for a second and looked at Betty, and then at Meghan. "But he_ is _dishy. He's very... made-out-of-marble material, huh? He's nice to look at."

"So? Just enjoy looking at him then. You're not hurting anybody, and, on the plus, it's taking your mind off of that Jack-wad in Georgia." Betty said. It was supposed to come across as comforting, and Renee knew that, so she let it slide. Maybe she would enjoy the attraction of the Doctor. She would be seeing more of him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just enjoy it.

* * *

The night eventually wound down and Betty offered her hand for the moving the following morning. With slightly one too many wines, Renee bubbled with tears and gave her friend a tight, close cuddle. It was greatly appreciated though she declined. It was going to be a difficult day and she couldn't have her friend witness her at her weakest point. Betty understood and gave Renee a kiss on his cheek, rubbing her back reassuringly. The women gathered their books from the kitchen and shoved them into their purses, kissing and hugging Renee goodbye and good luck for her ventures the following morning. There was a knock at the heavy front door and they all squealed at the thought of seeing Bella again. Renee jumped excitedly from the kitchen to the front hall, turning the locks and chains.

"Bella!" She gasped, immediately bringing her daughter in for a cuddle and a kiss.

"I hope you don't mind; we brought some reinforcement." Bella said sheepishly, letting Renee go on to hug Edward. She looked at them and watched as Carlisle came walking up the gravel driveway. Her heart was all a flutter and as Bella and Edward filtered inside to the giddy grown women, Renee stuck behind and looked at the doctor, quizzical.

"I thought it best to lend a hand. I'm here for Bella too." He was kind and Renee didn't quite know what to say. She welcomed him into her house anyway, the empty house. Her friends immediately gravitated towards her and they were like hungry dogs. That's how Carlisle saw it. Renee tried to herd her friends out the door, all of them shouting and squealing, laughing and smiling. She closed the door and locked it all again in a second, taking a very heavy sigh to herself.

"They had some wine." She excused but Carlisle and Edward were barely bothered. Bella lead Edward around, pointing out the heavier boxes; photo albums and some furniture and whatnot. Renee sat on the couch, picking up bottle caps and gathering together wine glasses absently. Carlisle hovered by the kitchen, unsure of what to say in comfort. Instead, he cleaned. Sorted recycling from regular trash. This time tomorrow, the home would be a shell; only white goods and patio furniture left. And as scatter-brained as he knew Renee could be, trash would be the last thing on her mind. She came to join him by the counter and shoveled the caps into the trash, letting him tie it up but she stopped him before he could take it out.

"It was kind of you to come all the way down here. Really, it was. I don't know how to thank you- how to thank any of you guys," She was close to tears but Carlisle smiled warmly and declined her offer of thanks.

"You need people to care. And we do. It's a hard time. Bella even wanted you to come home with us tomorrow night-"

"Oh, I couldn't. I really couldn't-"

"Renee, that's quite alright. You need some time. She will understand. She just wants you close."

This made Renee cry heavily to herself and Carlisle set down the bag of garbage to extend his hand to her. Renee pushed past it and caved in to a tight hug. She sobbed into him and this drew the attention from Bella and Edward who were upstairs. They made their way downstairs and Carlisle stood, unsure of whether to hug the crying lady back. Edward raised an eyebrow to his father and it was returned in an exchange of thoughts.

'_She's fine. She will be. Let's get her to bed. I have to make some calls_.'

With that, Edward and Bella made their way to her mother, taking her, almost peeling her from Carlisle. She clung to Bella like glue the entire way to her bedroom. Bella lay beside her mother and they mostly talked the night away, sometimes crying and sometimes laughing. It wasn't long until they had both fallen deeply asleep, sharing a small blanket between them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The following morning, Edward had made something for Bella to eat when she awoke. It was almost seven o'clock and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Carlisle sat on the couch, watching the news reports on the weather. It was to storm, badly. The kind of storm that could make vampires totally indestructible. Maybe that would hurry along the moving process. There was movement upstairs, rapid and unhinged. Frantic almost. Edward darted upstairs to join whatever was going on. He called on his father who pulled himself away from the weather. Carlisle took the stairs in no rush but he could hear the commotion growing more and more with each step he took. The movers weren't due for another hour so the chaos confused Carlisle.

"What's the matter?" He asked, entering the master bedroom which was nothing more than a shell with a bed. Renee was peeking through her blinds and running to close the ones in the other bedroom.

Phil.

He was walking towards the driveway, the wind almost pushing him over once or twice. The locks turned downstairs; Renee was being overly cautious. Edward looked out by the other window and saw Jasper and Emmett approaching. Carlisle had called them last night in case anything like this should happen. They looked at Phil and then up to the bedroom windows. Edward just shrugged at their thoughts, going downstairs to meet them.

"Bella, stay with your mother. We'll go and fix this." Carlisle said warmly. He excused himself downstairs where Edward was unlocking the door and Renee tried to stop him.

"You can't. You can't. He'll come in." She was frantic and panicking in a way nobody had seen before. Edward raised his hand to reassure her and Carlisle followed him outside. The door closed behind them and Renee re-locked the locks. She watched from the kitchen window in fear.

Phil had been drinking and was in no mood for the visitors. Carlisle and Edward stood at the head of the driveway and Emmett and Jasper blocked Phil in from behind. Edward approached the stepfather with caution though Phil tried to push him away, Emmett taking one step closer. Carlisle sniffed as the wind ruffled his hair in all directions, meeting Phil with a warmer approach.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! This is_ my_ house!" Phil shouted.

"We're friends of Renee. We're helping her move. The house goes up for sale today. I think it would be better and easier for Renee if you left. Now."

Phil studied him and looked behind himself, Emmett and Jasper standing, ready to pounce.

"Where is she?" Phil asked, no sense of guilt or shame in his tone. Simply as though he were referring to a dog.

"Renee is inside resting. It's been a tough few days for her." Edward said back. Phil's eyes flickered between father and son and he just scoffed.

"For her?! Her?! What about me?! This is _my_ house!"

Emmett and Jasper took some closer steps but Carlisle raised his hand slightly to stop them.

"Come. I'll be walk you back to the street. Maybe call you a cab." Carlisle put his hand on Phil's shoulder, swiftly being shrugged off aggressively with a grunt. He followed up with a shove to Carlisle's chest. But it didn't deter him. "Now, you're doing yourself no favors acting like this. What if she were to look out and see? Hm? Husband of five years suddenly violent and drunk?" He let the question hang and Phil's eyes watched the upstairs windows. "No chance of reconcile..."

'_Is it working?_' Emmett thought, his eyes matching Edwards.

'_I'll make him leave. I'll do it_.' Jasper was getting impatient with the back and forth with his father. But Carlisle was always good with words.

Edward swiftly shook his head to both of them and whispered to Carlisle.

"He wants to fight. He wants in the house."

"He isn't getting inside." Carlisle turned and spoke in full volume, ensuring that Phil could hear every word. He looked into his father's eyes and it was remarkable. His eyes were a deep, dark pool of nothing. A predator. Defensive.

Phil took advantage of the broken attention and launched his attack onto Carlisle. It was met immediately with a swift tackle to the ground. His face pushed into the gravel and his arm pulled tightly behind him. His fingers pointed rigidly at the rumbling sky. Carlisle was in the position to both snap his elbow and dislocate his shoulder. It had taken a lot of restraint to not turn Phil's right arm into a pile of muscle and bone then and there.

"Leave and I'll only sprain you."

Phil grunted, disagreeing and Carlisle's grip tightened, his hand tight enough to become a tourniquet.

"I want to talk to her!" He shouted out.

"_No_. Sober up and we'll talk about it." Carlisle was gritting his teeth, ready for ripping the arm clean off. "Ice it for twenty-four hours. Tylenol if it hurts." He said with a small twist and he eventually let Phil go. He got up and fixed his clothing, allowing Phil to get to his feet. The man held his arm with his other hand, wiping the stones and dirt from his face onto his shoulder nook. He watched Carlisle adjust himself again, the clouds rolling overhead as though falling into line for Carlisle, on his command.

"You're crazy," sighed Phil, shaking his head "God, just fuckin' crazy." His feet fumbled beneath him as he turned on the driveway, making his way past the bothers rather sheepishly. Whatever might and courage he had approaching the villa was gone, pressed into the dirt hard. His pride and his strength had vanished and he walked away almost defeated.

Emmett and Jasper's thoughts were all a-flutter. Crazy wild thoughts of awe and shock. Their adoptive father, their friend, almost tore a man to pieces before them. A man who would never harm a fly were it in his car or a cockroach on the ground by his feet. It was unnerving. But as Emmett had thought; the man being alive for nearly four hundred years, and then being strait-laced for three hundred and ninety nine of those years- somethings gotta give at some point.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were capable of that, man!" Emmett laughed loudly as the pair walked closer to the house. Carlisle didn't lift his head, he instead fixed his shirt cuffs, rolling them up to start helping with boxes. He didn't seem to let on to the others, but there was a heat, a fire that was ignited. He enjoyed using his strength over another man- a human man. The smell of fear. Carlisle could understand now how easy it would be to hunt a human. To stalk and toy with- like a cat and a mouse. He knew it was immoral and against everything he had ever known but it was the rush.

"He'll be fine. I don't think we'll see him again." Carlisle smiled and lifted his head, "Let's get some of the boxes into the foyer. The movers will be here soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Moving was the easy part of the day. Signing over the papers of the house had broken Renee's heart; reminding her of the happier times she had in the house. It was a bittersweet day all round, everybody knowing and remembering Phil's adulterous habits. It cast a shadow over the day, lurking in every corner. This is why Renee was even in this situation in the first place, this is why Phil almost got a broken arm. But the day was done. The following morning, Renee would be driving to her sister's house and getting the hell out of dodge from Phil. She would mail the divorce papers to him and hope to never see his face again. Emmett and Jasper didn't hang around for long, they helped Renee get her things into her hotel room and they were back on their way home. Emmett's kind parting words to her made her laugh.

"Hang tight and we'll see ya at the wedding. Text me if you need some muscle, a'right?"

Edward tried to take Bella out for some dinner but she would rather stay with her mother in her hotel room. Carlisle made the drive to get them both some dinner and Edward's command. Renee had refused room-service prices and Carlisle was more than happy to oblige. A pizza from Luccio's on the corner beside the deli. It was Renee's favourite and had been Bella's taste of childhood when they had come to visit her grandmother. Luckily, the place was still there. Carlisle was happy to get some time to himself and unleash his thoughts. It was a dark night, hot and sticky like it always was but there was a cool wind that would sometimes catch you off-guard. Carlisle stood patiently, waiting for his pizza to be called when his eyes flickered to the street outside. A group of guys, riled up over something, stood talking by a parking meter.

"Double mushroom for Cullen! Order for Cullen!"

He was brought back to the inside of the take-out place and he thanked the attendant behind the counter politely before leaving into the warm night. Carlisle passed the group of men and unlocked his car, sliding the pizza box into the passenger seat. He heard some commotion from behind him and once he had shed his jacket into the driver's seat, he turned around to face the noise. It was four men, one of them Phil.

"_That's the guy that broke my fucking arm, man. I swear_." He heard him saying and Carlisle closed his car door over again, awaiting the company of the group. Carlisle knew how things like this would usually go down; he would get jumped, his pizza stolen, wallet, keys- everything taken from him including his pride and worth. But instead, with a collected mind, Carlisle waited. Two men approached him by the jet-black car and looked to be intimidating, however, they were wearing baseball jerseys. They were Phil's teammates. Carlisle read the situation immediately and pushed past the two men to address Phil directly.

"If you want your guys to kick me to pieces, don't do it right in front of an open store, okay? That's how you get caught." Carlisle instructed, pushing his way to a darker place on the street. The back alley between the pizza place and the deli. He stood deep in the alley, awaiting his so-called fate but instead of feeling fear, Carlisle was excited. Excited to feel the power over every single one of them. He had knowingly brought each of the men to their own dark fates which he was riled up to release on them. Phil was the first to show, his gang of three behind him tightly knitted and scowling.

"I just want to say; I didn't break your arm. I sprained it. I wasn't going to break it- I have an image to keep, okay?"

"Look, man, you're sick. You think you're a tough guy for doin' that to a guy who's just lost his wife?!" One of the friends said but Carlisle couldn't help but have a small laugh to himself.

"No, I don't. But I think, he deserved it. Phil knows what he is." Carlisle placed his hands easily into his pockets and watched the anger build up in his opponents eyes.

"You ain't got no business bein' in my house today, man. What? She been screwin' around too?! Is that what this fuckin' is?" Phil was inches from Carlisle's face and slowly, his friends circled around him, literally pushing Carlisle into a corner. He started to move slightly, as though trying to get out of the enclosure.

"Look, I don't want any trouble here. Renee is out of the house- go back if you want. It's not yours anymore anyway. Your things are in storage. Go and get it. You're taking too long to beat the shit out of me so I'm going to leave now." And he did. The men stood looking at him walking away, fearless and untouchable. But Phil wasn't finished. He pushed the situation and Carlisle could hear Phil's body charging up to retaliate. It was at this time, Carlisle Unfastened his watch from his wrist and placed it into his pocket.

"You didn't answer me, jackass!" Phil shouted from behind.

Carlisle now moved on to his wedding ring. Removing it and slipping it into his pocket. "Is Renee fuckin' around?"

Carlisle's head turned and as he looked down at the ground, he removed his Crest ring. Renee would never and even Phil knew that. Carlisle faced the foursome fully and said a simple 'No' in return.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Edward was pacing by a large bedroom window. Carlisle should've been back by now. Renee suggested calling but Edward played it natural and excused the tardiness.

"I'll give him another ten minutes. Could be traffic."

"Edward, it's just down the street, I'll go and meet him." Renee laughed and pulled on her yoga sneakers and Bella's zip-up.

"Mom, he'll just be waiting in line." Bella got up from the bed and met her mother by the door.

"Then I'll go and keep him company. Come on. It's fine. I could use the air." She cradled her daughters face in one hand and unlocked the door with the other. "I'll be back soon."

Edward remained by the window and as the room door latched closed, he could hear it. The whirlwind of thoughts. He could smell the adrenaline.

"Something's happened."

"Can you hear him?" Bella went to her fiancé who was concentrating hard on filtering the thoughts. She held onto Edward's arm and looked out the same window, studying the cars coming in and out of the small lot. With a small sniff, Edward was almost floored. It was blood. Fresh.

"Something's wrong, Bella." Edward was grave in tone and he fled to the room door, Bella trying to keep up.

Down in the foyer, Renee held the hoodie closed across her chest and let out a great yawn. Her feet pattered across the marble flooring and out to the grand entrance. She looked around and decided which way was best for her to get there quicker. Before even taking five steps from the entrance, his voice shook her with fright.

"_Renee! Where are you going_?" His voice lifted with a laugh and she turned.

"Oh, you're back!" She laughed back, "Edward was getting worried. Thought the locals at the pizza place had taken you as their own." She walked back and stood beside the doors of the hotel, shadowed out of the bright burning foyer lights.

"No, no. I'm quite fine. Edward worries." Carlisle commented and offered the pizza box to her. "It's still hot if you're worried about that." He smiled and reluctantly, Renee gave in and took the box.

Edward and Bella waited impatiently in the elevator, counting the floors descend slowly. Edward even took to smashing some of the buttons harder but Bella tried to calm him. The doors slid open and Edward walked quickly to the front doors, stepping out into the warm night.

"_And, honest to God, there was Ringo Starr down the bar from me_!" His fathers voice laughed and there was chatter back and forth. He looked and Carlisle was standing with Bella's mother, pizza in hand and casual.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded but Carlisle looked at him, calm and relaxed.

"Sorry?" He asked and straightened up, his black jacket hanging over his arm.

Edward stood with Bella at his side, puzzled.

"Sorry, what took so long?" Edward asked again. Carlisle just shrugged slightly,

"It was busy... I'm going to take a shower. Long day. Excuse me." He smiled to Renee and passed by Bella and Edward, formal as he always was. Bella went to her mother who held the closed pizza box in both hands. Edward turned on his heel and followed Carlisle into the lobby. They stood side by side waiting for the elevator and Edward pressed on.

"What happened?" He asked quietly and Carlisle didn't seem to look bothered.

"'What happened?' I don't understand."

"You, y- you disappear for a pizza and come back reeking of... what? Sweat? _Blood_? What happened?"

"Nothing," Carlisle sighed, "there was a fight. I broke it up."

"Or start it? Carlisle, what's going on? This isn't you."

Carlisle refused to comment any more and bid goodnight to Edward before entering the elevator to return to his room. He refused to think on his sons prying much longer and decided to never think of this night again. Nobody died, Phil had been unharmed. It had only been the three wasters that had been beaten into a pile. Phil had been too frightened to move and maybe it was best he didn't. Carlisle had almost forgotten that he was even there. Had it not been for a shuddering breath in the silence, Carlisle would have left quietly.

"You show your face to her... that's what's happening," heavily he said. Carlisle adjusted his clothes and pointed back to the pile of men on the floor, looking Phil into his terrorized eyes, "but, you won't get to walk home. Leave her _and_ you leave her daughter alone. For your sake."

The shower hummed in the background as he shed his shirt and sweater. Some specks, evidently not enough for anybody to notice. The shirts were folded mindlessly onto the floor of the bathroom. He stood under the water, scrubbing his hands softly with soap and watched the hidden crevices bleed out onto the bottom of the tub.

Carlisle left that night quietly as the others slept. However Edward waited by the car. Carlisle felt like he couldn't catch a break and approached his son in the dead of night.

"You're leaving."

"I lent my hand. I don't quite think I'm required any more. I'll see you at home." Carlisle said plainly and unlocked the stepped aside and let his father into his car, tossing his jacket to the space beneath the passenger side. "Give Renee and Bella my best."


End file.
